User talk:Omega natsu2/Archive 1
Virginity: Mine! Omega, the wiki word mark is already up on the list of our affiliates. :) Thank you, once again. ;D --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 17:19, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Natsume Yuujinchou Affiliation Hello, I would like to affiliate between our wiki. If you agree, here's link to the wiki and wordmark http://natsumeyuujinchou.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-wordmark.png thank you for your consideration ;-) fyi I left the same message at your userpage at Rave wiki Miyanlove (talk) 06:27, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your quick reply, I've added your wiki to our affiliation section at mainpage. What about wiki Rave, do you also approve that? since you're also the admin there... Miyanlove (talk) 15:29, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hi, is it ok to affiliate this wiki with Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Wiki? I really like your wiki's design and I'm sure you'll also like ours. Thanks in advance. 10:53, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thanks. 13:14, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I can help Hello Omega, I wanted to ask Could you pass the code to place in the search, as this picture http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonfansz/es/images/thumb/4/48/1144.png/800px-1144.png 05:37, September 21, 2013 (UTC) RAW Heeey, dunno if you found it yet, but there seems to be some Black Bullet raw chapters here. ;o User:Miskos3 19:37, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Alright! User:Miskos3 19:42, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Ah that sucks, UQ Holder at least gets translated regularly, well more or less lol User:Miskos3 19:51, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Nice new wordmark ;-) The new wordmark looks cool, and also thanks for updating the wordmark at Natsume Yuujinchou affiliation ;-) Miyanlove (talk) 05:36, October 7, 2013 (UTC) That's indeed great news! Making this into anime, can't wait for that ;-). Hopefully they won't alter much the storyline from the manga, like what happened to Code:Breaker manga... Miyanlove (talk) 15:18, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh please, keep me updated, Thanks in advance ;D. Well, lets just say the Code:Breaker wikia community don't particularly want to deal with the anime storyline.nevermind that. ;-0 Miyanlove (talk) 15:38, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Busy? Hey, I haven't spoken to you in a while and I imagine that you've probably been busy playing X/Y but I was just wondering, I didn't want to bug you with my question again. I just hope you aren't angry/disappointed because I got blocked from FT chat for a week. (I commented here since your talk page here isn't as busy and if I have to talk about FT issues I wouldn't want to do it there, I hope you don't mind.) Hope Saber is healthy. :3 [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] :Okay, it's just that I'm still in limbo as to why some wikis are thrown out of whack and others weren't, but I didn't want to keep posting under that thread, since it's sort of old now and I didn't know if you would see it. And anyway it isn't my fault, its the fault of whoever thought it was a good idea to make KuroAshi a chat mod. I don't even know why I was blocked, but everyone was being really rude while I was there so I didn't care enough to question it. (In fact I was about to leave when he blocked me, so I really don't understand.) And since I figured you'd be busy, I didn't plan on coming back for a week anyway, since you probably wouldn't be on. He just got really defensive for some reason when I tried to figure out what he was trying to say to me (it didn't make any sense), so he kicked me like a 12 year-old throwing a temper tantrum. Then when I said I was leaving because everyone was obviously ignoring me to get me to leave, he blocked me. If he was voted in, I'd be curious to see who voted for him, since he isn't very mature. I didn't care enough to question it, and no one wants me back on, so they didn't remove it or question it either. [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] ::That's the thing! I hadn't said anything for five minutes and then I decided to leave and when I announced it he kicked me and then he blocked me, lol. I guess he wanted to make sure I didn't come back on or something, though I think a week is a little ridiculous. Misconduct abuse of power Very weird. [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] :::Nah, like I said, I wasn't planning on coming on again for the next week anyway. He'll feed you some excuse anyway and everyone will back him up, except maybe Fintin, who was there and trying to get everyone to stop egging me on. Kuro would probably say I was provoking everyone just by opening my mouth or something (even if it was just to let them know I was leaving). >__> The block reason was "disrupting chat" so I'm assuming that's what he was thinking. So if I can't even go on without speaking, there's no point in going on at all. [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] ::::Lol, I wouldn't go so far as to label it as "mature", just pragmatic. XD I don't want to stir up more trouble. So many people seem to avoid me on chat, I wouldn't want to anger the community anymore to the point that it affects my ability to edit over there. And absolutely! Lol, I was so sad that we didn't get to do it last week. :P [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] Theory Btw, I have a theory about how Amon might possibly return. I'll have to tell you about it some time. [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']]